Final Fantasy Go There
Final Fantasy Go There is a Square Enix campaign involved with ''Final Fantasy'' series collaborations: Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIV and Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster are the focus. Collaborations with other Square Enix titles are also planned. Most recently, several collaborations with Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call have been planned to celebrate its release. ''Final Fantasy'' titles in the campaign ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn The ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Go There campaign began on August 27th, 2013 and ended on September 30th, 2013. The collaborations were extended to the following games: *''Final Fantasy Tactics S'' *''Guardian Cross'' *''Chocobo's Chocotto Farm'' A cross-collaboration campaign with Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII was made wherein Lightning was given a Miqo'te Dress as one of her wearable garbs. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The default Miqo'te costume from ''Final Fantasy XIV is one of Lightning's garb in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. One of the Miqo'te's unique poses serves as Lightning's victory pose while she is wearing this garb. ''Final Fantasy Tactics S A special campaign to coincide with the re-release of ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn was made available during which, players were able to recruit Y'shtola into their Clans. ''Guardian Cross Leviathan was made available to obtain by as a monster card by entering a serial code received from the mail in ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Go There campaign began on November 21st, 2013 and ended on December 23rd, 2013. The collaborations were extended to the following games: *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' *''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' *''Final Fantasy Tactics S'' *''Guardian Cross'' A cross-collaboration campaign was made with Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn wherein Lightning and Snow's costumes and weapons from the Final Fantasy XIII series were made available to players, alongside a side-quest pertaining to Lightning. Another collaboration was made with Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster, wherein Yuna's Summoner outfit accompanied by her staff and shield and her Gunner dressphere attire accompanied by Tidus's Brotherhood and Buckler were made available to Lightning as downloadable garbs and weapons. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn A Lightning's costume can be obtained by fighting alongside Lightning herself. There's also a Snow Villiers costume for males, and weapons from ''Final Fantasy XIII. These items are rewards for fighting alongside Lightning and completing the temporary content, which is said to tie directly into Lightning's Saga. Lore specific to Final Fantasy XIV has little involvement in the quest line. ''Final Fantasy Tactics S A special campaign to coincide with the release of ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII was made available during which, players were able to recruit Lightning, Noel, Serah and other characters from the Final Fantasy XIII series into their Clans. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy The accessory, Mog's Amulet, was made available to players, granting them an addition of 20+ to their Luck stat. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade A special event to coincide with the release of ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII was made available during which, players were able to obtain Legend cards of Lightning wearing her various garbs. Players were also able to explore stages and fight bosses related to Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, particularly Snow Villiers in his half-Cieth state. The Go There campaign provided Lightning's SOLDIER 1st Class Legend card. ''Final Fantasy Artniks A special SR+ card of Lightning as the Savior from ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' was made available for players to obtain. ''Guardian Cross Brynhildr was made available to obtain as a monster card. Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster The ''Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster Go There campaign began on December 26th, 2013 and ended on April 2nd, 2014. The collaborations were extended to the following games: *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' *''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' *''Final Fantasy Tactics S'' *''Million Arthur'' *''Guardian Cross'' A collaboration was made with Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, wherein Yuna's Summoner outfit accompanied by her staff and shield and her Gunner dressphere attire accompanied by Tidus's Brotherhood and Buckler were made available to Lightning as downloadable garbs and weapons. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Yuna's summoner outfit along with her default staff and ring along with Tidus's Brotherhood from ''Final Fantasy X and Yuna's Gunner attire from Final Fantasy X-2 are available for Lightning in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII as garbs obtainable as bonus by purchasing the PlayStation 3 version of Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster. ''Final Fantasy Tactics S A special campaign to coincide with the release of ''Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster was made available during which, players were able to recruit Yuna, Tidus and other characters from the compilation into their Clans. ''Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy X A concept art of Tidus wearing Akademeia uniform was shown at Tokyo Game Show 2013 event. He dons a light blue mantle like the Class First cadets and has a card similar to Ace's weapon.http://game.watch.impress.co.jp/docs/news/20130921_616404.html Another concept art shown Nine in Tidus' outfit and hold a blitzball in his hand. FFAgito Nine Tidus.jpg|Nine in Tidus' outfit. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call The ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Go There campaign will run from April 24th, 2014 until June 1st, 2014. The collaborations were extended to the following games: *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' *''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' *''Final Fantasy Tactics S'' *''Emperors Saga'' ''Final Fantasy Tactics S A special campaign to coincide with the release of ''Theatrhythm Curtain Call will be made available during which, players are able to recruit a female Musician into their Clans. Gallery LRFFXIII Spira's Summoner.png|Yuna's costume in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. LRFFXIII Sphere Hunter.png|Yuna's Gunner dressphere attire in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. LRFFXIII_Miqo'te_Outfit.png|Miqo'te Dress in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. LRFFXIII_Gunner_Victory_Pose.png|Yuna's Gunner dressphere in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. LRFFXIII Miqo'te Outfit Costume Battle.png|Miqo'te Dress in battle. Lightning_XIV_Renders.jpg|Lightning costumes in Final Fantasy XIV. Lightning_Snow_XIV.jpg|Lightning and Snow costumes in ''Final Fantasy XIV. XIII_Weapons_in_XIV.jpg|Weapons from Final Fantasy XIII in Final Fantasy XIV. See also *Final Fantasy X allusions *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII allusions *Final Fantasy XIV allusions External links *Official site - FF Portal *Official site - SQEX Members *GT site - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *GT site - Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII *GT Site - Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster *GT site - Theatrhythm Curtain Call References Category:Promotional campaigns